Jigoku no Oji
by Gab Sak Uchiha
Summary: Él un príncipe nacido en el infierno. Ella es una chica normal que puede ver lo que los humanos no, la muerte. Por un encuentro repentino, ambos se conocen, más ella ignora todo lo relacionado a él. Inclusive aquella fuerte aura que le rodea. Por alguna extraña razón aquel chico le tranquiliza, tras el tiempo se vuelven cercanos… Rompiendo todas las reglas del cielo e infierno.
1. Chapter 1

Prologó.

_El origen de los demonios y los 7 príncipes del infierno_

_A lo largo de muchísimos años las viejas historias contaban que en un principio existió el bien y por consecuencia nació el mal, algunos manifiestan que esto es prueba de la existencia de Dios otros mas bien dicen todo lo contrario, pero de lo que estamos claros es que existieron demonios en muchísimas culturas representando los peores defectos de la humanidad. _

_Y aunque tu no me creas, existen 7 príncipes del infierno._

_Los demonios en un principio fueron Ángeles con los mismos atributos que los demás pero se cuenta que Dios puso aprueba a estos ángeles, les dijo que deberían adorar la futura encarnación de su divino hijo y que a este deberían alabarlo, pero Luzbel, mejor conocido como Lucifer, en su arrogancia y soberbia se negó y se rebeló contra Dios por no aceptar que su hijo se reencarnara en una criatura más inferior que ellos._

_Otros ángeles se le unieron a su causa "No serviré". "Seré igual al Altísimo", pero el Arcángel se opuso contra los planes del ahora conocido como Madara Uchiha dio un grito de amor y lealtad._

_La pelea entre demonios y ángeles se desato, siendo guiados por el arcángel, Hashirama Senju y el dios del infierno Madara._

_Por consecuencia naciendo los fieles hijos de aquel hombre, que profesaba el mal._

_Su hijo mayor Fugaku Uchiha; uno de los demonios principales, más antiguos, representando uno de los siete príncipes del infierno. Es identificado como "Amo de la inmundicia", "Amo del infierno"._

_El segundo demonio Obito Uchiha; representado por la avaricia, materialismo y la codicia, su creencia se profundiza en la edad media, mitos y leyendas lo atribuyen como embajador del infierno._

_Kagami Uchiha, tercer hijo, un demonio acuático. Considerado como uno de los, él es el "Dragón que está en el mar"_

_Izuna Uchiha, cuarto hijo. es el demonio de los pecados carnales, el ser que se encarga de llevar a los hombres a las turbias aguas de la lascivia. Él disfruta incitando la infidelidad y destruyendo noviazgos y matrimonios. _

_Shisui Uchiha; es el dios del inframundo y señor de los muertos, siendo considerado como el aspecto siniestro del dios del sol. _

_Itachi Uchiha; es el dios de la muerte, señor de los espíritus de los muertos y guardián del inframundo._

_Sasuke Uchiha; conocido por ser el príncipe más fuerte, trae el mal y la tentación, es conocido como el embaucador que conduce a la humanidad por el mal camino. Como un ser que incita al pecado, que a la vez es sinónimo de perdición, destrucción, malicia, y búsqueda del mal por parte de los hombres._

_El Clan Uchiha fue considerado uno de los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo debido a su poderoso poder ocular. Los Uchiha eran conocidos por traer la desgracia, mientras los Senju la justicia._

Bufó, cerrando aquel libro sin consideración alguna. Se coloco de pie, lanzando aquel ejemplar de "La antigua humanidad" detrás de ella, antes de comenzar a caminar dejando el texto tirado.

—Como si esto fuera cierto—bufó.

Pocos segundos después, aquel hombre, sonrió ladino, quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba consigo, antes de agacharse y tomar la obra en sus manos. Prestó atención en el titulo del texto, para luego así alzar la mirada y buscar a la persona que anteriormente había dejado aquella obra en el suelo. Más no la encontró.

—Interesante—murmuró él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Su llegada no salió del todo según lo planeado. Había peleado con su padre y el había hecho lo que jamás pensó que haría. Desterrar a uno de sus hijos al mundo de los humanos. Escuchando ruidos que lograron causarle una gran jaqueca, se coloco de pie, mirando a su lado, donde en un ventanal se reflejaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, pues no era para menos. Extendió sus brazos al frente, frunció el ceño, cerciorándose que aquello que le cubría era ropa común. Bufó, rodando los ojos, su padre no se la iba a dejar fácil, ¿cierto?.

Echó una nueva mirada a su vestimenta, todo un conjunto de ropa oscura, pantalón, camisa de cuello alto y una gabardina. Chasqueó la lengua, Sonrió ladino al divisar en el reflejo de aquel ventanal, su marca de demonio sobre el cuello.

El único de su clan que había subido a la tierra en su larga vida, fue su hermano Itachi, quien le contaba de pequeño muchas anécdotas vividas en aquel nuevo mundo. Llevó la mirada hacia el suelo, y luego así enfocarla en el final del callejón, una potente luz alumbrara.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar al final de aquel oscuro callejón, cerro los ojos molesto, aquella luz le había cegado, tras unos segundos volvió a abrirlos, parpadeando un par de veces, acostumbrándose a lo nuevo.

—Mierda—susurró.

Y finalmente los vio, aquello seres inferiores, pasando frente a él sin siquiera inmutarse. Frunció el ceño y gruñó. Increíblemente el cielo de igual manera lo hizo y un terrorífico relámpago cegó. Unos límites insospechados cuando, por fin, el lugar a su alrededor enmudeció.

Hasta ese momento no había visto nada conocido. Más sus sentidos se alertaron, y su ¿piel? Se erizo. Cerró los ojos, enfocándose en aquella voz, hasta tal punto de entregar su atención al oído. Suave, tranquila.

Frunció el ceño, abriendo sus ojos, desviando la mirada hacia varios lugares, en busca de la dueña de aquella voz. Nuevamente lo sintió, aquel leve poder, algo fuera de su imaginación. ¿Un humano con una fuerte aura?.

Estaba tranquilo y caminaba directo aquella presencia, el sudor que comenzaba a bajar por su rostro, lo seco con la manga de la gabardina, con un gesto más propio de alguien desesperado que de uno tranquilo.

Caminando sin miramiento, chocando con uno que otro humano, tumbándolos en el camino, sin mirar atrás y disculparse, doblo sobre la calle. Más nadie había. Sonrió ladino, antes de impulsarse un poco y dar un brinco, increíblemente subiendo a la parte alta del edificio.

Cerro los ojos, sintiendo como el suave viento mecía su cabello. Frunció el ceño, no podía encontrar aquella voz. Quiso gruñir, más abrió los ojos al nuevamente escucharla, saltó al siguiente edificio, caminando hasta la orilla, asomándose y finalmente verla.

—¿Una mujer?—murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Ante sus ojos una humana bastante común, a excepción de su cabello ¿rosa?. Miró la calle donde yacía ella, leyendo un texto, completamente vacía, nadie transitaba cerca. Sonrió ladino. Más retrocedió al instante, al verla alzar la mirada. Finalmente la vio, su apariencia no correspondía con la fuerza y aura que le rodeaba.

Lo vio por unos milésimos segundos, aquellos ojos brillantes, del color del jade. Trago gruesamente, sintiendo nuevamente su piel tensarse, de alguna manera su cuerpo y mente exigían no poder dejar de mirarle.

_Sasuke Uchiha; conocido por ser el príncipe más fuerte, trae el mal y la tentación, es conocido como el embaucador que conduce a la humanidad por el mal camino. Como un ser que incita al pecado, que a la vez es sinónimo de perdición, destrucción, malicia, y búsqueda del mal por parte de los hombres._

La manera en que aquella mujer había leído aquello. Logro hacerlo sonreír orgulloso. Volvió a asomarse un poco, observándola desde lo alto. Chasqueó los dedos, logrando que el cielo volviera a resonar, esperando que la chica brincara del susto, más está permaneció tranquila. Nuevamente la voz de la pelirrosa se escuchó.

_El Clan Uchiha fue considerado uno de los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo debido a su poderoso poder ocular. Los Uchiha eran conocidos por traer la desgracia, mientras los Senju la justicia._

Alzó una ceja en alto al verla bufar y cerrar aquel libro con fuerza, para luego así colocarse de pie y lanzar tras de ella, el tomo. Su mirada no dejaba de seguirla, hasta observar como se apresuraba a salir de aquel lugar, tras el comienzo de la lluvia.

—_Como si esto fuera cierto—la escuchó bufar._

Salto fuera del techo, cayendo de pie tranquilamente en el lugar donde hace unos segundos aquella joven se encontraba. Alzando el libro en sus manos, "La antigua humanidad". Prestó atención en el titulo del texto, para luego así alzar la mirada y buscar a la pelirrosa. Más no la encontró.

—Interesante—murmuró él.

El impotente calor que inundaba aquel lugar, no lograba afectarles. Escuchó dos golpes a la grande puerta, afirmando la entrada de aquel responsable. Los ojos del hombre pelinegro se posaron en aquel que yacía sentado sobre un gran trono.

—Señor, se nos ha informado que la llegada del príncipe, ha sido confirmada—habló el hombre.

—Ya veo—asintió el del tronó.

—Fugaku-sama…—llamó nuevamente el hombre. —¿Realmente estuvo bien, haber enviado a humana al príncipe?—cuestionó.

—El sabrá arreglárselas—se limitó a decir Fugaku.

—Pero…—calló.

El empuje de la puerta fue horrible, el rechinido de la tierra roja comenzó a alterarlo. El viento caliente se apoderó de la sala y abrió́ de un tirón las ventanas de aquel recinto. El hombre parado frente al gran Fugaku Uchiha trago gruesamente.

—He dicho que él se las arreglara sólo—gruñó Fugaku.

—Hai—asintió el hombre. —Disculpe las molestias—sin antes hacer una reverencia, salió del lugar.

En el mundo humano. Aquel chico azabache, caminaba con tranquilidad, en busca de aquella joven la cual su voz podía escuchar. Con las manos metidas en los bolsos del pantalón, chasqueó la lengua, antes de ladear la cabeza. Escuchando el sonido de algo tronar.

Se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con un hombre mayor, peliblanco mirándole con completa seriedad, un arma levantada hacía él. Sonrió ladino, dando un paso al frente, antes de alzar una ceja.

—No me había equivocado después de todo—habló el hombre. —Mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, descendiente de los Senju—comentó frunciendo el ceño. —Es increíble ver a uno de sus hijos en tierra humana—escupió.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua. —¿Sabes quien soy?—cuestionó burlón.

—De acuerdo a tus obras y de acuerdo con la maldad de tus esfuerzos, darle las obras en sus manos, les prestarán en desierto—hablo el hombre. —Tonto príncipe—soltó.

—Es bueno que lo sepas—inquirió el más joven.

—¿Por qué es que los humanos tienen el honor de tenerlo aquí?—preguntó irónico.

—No es asunto tuyo—bufó el joven. —Pero, ahora lo recuerdo…—sonrió burlón. —Eres Sarutobi, el que se encarga de las tierras y templos de este mundo—soltó con asco.

—Este mundo se compone de dos dimensiones que se enfrentan al igual como los espejos—hablo el hombre. —Uno de ellos es nuestro mundo material, el mundo humano—comentó, mirando al demonio. —Y el otro que lo conforman los demonios y arcángeles—soltó.

—Y así como ese sucio primer arcángel, tu seguiste sus regimientos, buscando el descanso y paz para está raza sucia—gruñó el azabache.

—Estos dos mundos están separados y no se supone que debe interactuar juntos—soltó con seriedad el hombre.—A pesar de los esfuerzos del clan de los arcángeles de poseer el material de este mundo y protegerlos de interactuar con ustedes… Tu padre—le miró. —Lo ha hecho, ahora, este incidente ha revelado la verdad sobre…—fue interrumpido.

—Yo no soy un humano—se bufó el joven.

—No, joven príncipe—negó el mayor.

—Usted es el hijo del peor de los demonios que nació de un arcángel—soltó el hombre.

El azabache abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, el shock que inundo su rostro era completamente legible. El hombre frente a él, tomó la oportunidad para volver a alzar el arma frente a el joven.

—Y usted no es cualquier demonio, principe—siguió el hombre. —Eres el dios del mal, eres uno de los dos hijos prodigios de Satanás—terminó.

—Deja de hablar tantas estupideces, sucio Arcángel—gruñó el joven.

Los ojos del más joven tomaron un color sangriento, mientras la marca de demonio que tenía en el cuello brillaba, el hombre mayor, disparo una vez más. En un parpadeó, el joven demonio se encontraba detrás de él.

Y sin compasión alguna, su brazo fue rodeado por fuego, antes de atravesar el pecho de aquel hombre. Lo retiró, dejando caer de rodillas al peliblanco, para luego así caer recostado sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué crees que harás estando en el mundo humano?—tosió sangre el hombre. —Tu padre ha hecho su peor jugada, príncipe—dijo a duras penas. —Tu futuro, está decidido, romperás las reglas conocidas por el cielo e infierno—susurró. —Tu…—más aquel hombre, finalmente murió.

—Estúpido sangre sucia…—susurró antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

No supo como es que llegó a ese lugar, registro aquella vivienda con sumo cuidado. Soltando un suspiro liberador, al cerciorarse que era el único en el lugar. Se acerco a la puerta que daba paso a la terraza, alzando una ceja en alto.

—El mundo humano es algo interesante—murmuró.

—¡Jo!—escuchó. —No esperaba escuchar eso de ti, hermano—aquel individuo llegó a su lado, recargándose sobre el barandal, soltando un largo suspiro, al ver el paisaje. —Es sorprendente, ¿no es así?—cuestionó.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache. —¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi?—cuestionó en un gruñido.

Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre a su lado. Bufó al verlo. Una mirada fría y tranquila, oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. El color del pelo ligeramente más oscuro y con un flujo más suave, su piel era también un poco más oscura y su mayor característica eran unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

—¿A que se debe el honor de tener al mayor hijo de Satanás en la tierra?—cuestionó el azabache.

—Escuché que a mi tonto hermano, lo sentenciaron vivir en el mundo humano hasta…—fue interrumpido.

—Déjame en paz, Itachi—gruñó el menor.

—Sólo debes decirlo, Sasuke—bufó el mayor.

—Olvídalo—frunció el ceño Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.

—Padre te ha castigado con la raza que más desprecias—siguió el mayor. —El vivir con los humanos, él sabe que es el peor castigó para ti—bufó.

—Maldición, Itachi—gruñó. —Sólo lárgate—soltó molesto.

—Trata de sólo vivir tranquilo entre ellos y cuando estés seguro de poder disculparte con nuestro padre, yo mismo te llevaré ante él—soltó en un suspiró.

El azabache gruñó, dispuesto a pelear con su hermano, más al girar hacía él. Lo único que pudo encontrar fue una hoja de arce roja ser elevada por el aire, meciéndose en el cielo, antes de ser consumida por unas llamas negras. Bufó, regresando su mirada.

Observando el paisaje frente a él, las luces de la ciudad destellaban por la oscura noche, sonrió levemente. Más el sonido de algo cayendo, logro despertarlo. Frunció el ceño, inhalando, el olor a sangre inundo sus fosas nasales.

Sonrió ladino, mirando hacía arriba. Tranquilamente se paro en el borde del barandal de aquella terraza, dando un pequeño salto, hasta llegar al departamento de arriba, alzó una ceja en alto, la puerta de la terraza se encontraba abierta, más la suave tela del cortinero blanco cubría un poco el interior.

Caminó hasta pararse fuera del lugar, observando aquella joven pelirrosa, que yacía en el suelo, soplando hacía su rodilla. Una pequeña cortada ocasionada por haber caído, dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de sangre. Mojo levemente sus labios, saboreando el olor increíblemente fuerte de la sangre de aquella chica.

—Tonta… Tonta—se quejó la chica.

—Tonta—se burló el Uchiha en un susurró.

—¿Quién dijo eso?—la pelirrosa giró bruscamente hacía la terraza.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, mirándola a los ojos, a pesar de la cortina, podía distinguirlos perfectamente, jades… Chasqueó la lengua al recordar a la persona que escuchó hace unas horas, su impresión fue plasmada un poco en su rostro. Era aquella chica, se trataba de aquella pelirrosa.

La vio y enseguida supo quién era… Tenía la mirada clavada en sus jades, como si una soga invisible lo impulsara a no dejarla. La observó colocarse de pie, mientras caminaba hacía la terraza, el cuerpo del azabache se tenso. Retrocediendo, antes de subir al barandal y dejarse caer de espalda.

—¡Espera!—grito ella.

Corrió apresurándose a la orilla de la terraza, buscando y esperando encontrar a alguien lastimado. Más la calle se encontraba completamente vacía. Soltó el aire retenido, sintiendo su cuerpo descansar un poco. ¿Había sido una alucinación?. No, lo había visto claramente, aquellos ojos ónix, los había visto claramente.

Giró sobre sus talones, dejándose caer contra el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, mientras sus jades se llenaban de lagrimas. Su terraza siempre se mantenía cerrada por una razón. Que no le gusta ver el paisaje de aquel lugar. Siempre veía lo mismo.

Las sombras de los habitantes de Konoha. Sollozó aún más fuerte, su mirada había flaqueado al haber salido, fue rápido, pero su mirada se paseo por la ciudad, ella lo pudo ver, la sombra de la muerte que rodeaba aquel lugar. Nunca había visto algo igual. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sonrió ladino ya en su alcoba, escuchándola sollozar, daba igual adonde fuera, hacia dónde se dirigiera, qué planeara, cómo viviera, al cabo se trataba del hijo de Satanás. Era Uchiha Sasuke uno de los siete príncipes del infierno. Y gozaba de la perdición, destrucción y malicia de los humanos.

Su vista volvió a caer directamente hacía la ciudad, donde ya hacía una gran nube negra, lo sabía perfectamente no era nube cualquiera y mucho menos una que un simple humano pudiera ver. Se trataba de una enorme sombra, una sombra que predicaba el mal para aquella ciudad. Una sombra que sólo un dios de la perdición podía generar.

Era una sombra que gracias a su llegada, estaba destinada a la malicia y muerte de personas en Konoha. Sus ónix miraron sobre él, sabiendo que sobre ese techo yacía una pelirrosa sollozando. Lo había notado, aquella chica no era una simple humana. Pudo sentirlo, ella pudo sentir su presencia, a pesar de haberla escondido. A partir de aquel momento ella le había llamado la atención y jamás la dejaría escapar.

Le bastó una fracción de segundo para que aquellos ojos jades atravesaran su alma, y lo hicieran sentir aquello que los humanos llamaban "escalofríos" algo que nunca creyó tener, ni en los rincones más ocultos de su oscuro ser.

Bufó, mirando como a unos metro yacía una silla, alzando una mano, aquella silla se acerco por si sola a él. Sonrió ladino, si bien no podía irle mejor… Sus poderes aún estaban fluyendo con normalidad. Tomó asiento, cruzando los brazos.

—Quizás…—frunció el ceño.

Chasqueó los dedos, antes de que un libro de portada negra, completamente viejo, apareciera sobre sus manos. Comenzó a hojear el contenido, hasta parar en un apartado. Leía con completa atención.

_En la época de rebelión entre demonios y arcángeles, existió una historia de una arcángel enamorada de un demonio. El cual tuvo como consecuencia una mujer que prevé la muerte. Sé dice que siglo tras siglo, nace una persona con este don. Mujeres de generaciones pasadas, han encontrado la peor de las muertes, gracias al "don"._

_Una mujer que puede prever la muerte como una sombra oscura que se cierne sobre alguien que resulta ser un demonio o arcángel después de ellos hasta su momento de la muerte. Las inseguridades en torno a sus habilidades sobrenaturales están relacionadas con ella, su niñez pudo haber sido rota, el mantenerse aislada socialmente es una consecuencia dada por sus inseguridades. Llamadas por ambas razas como "Elegidas"_

Sus ónix destellaron sorpresa, aquella humana… ¡No!. Aquella chica con sangre de arcángel y demonio, Era una de las elegidas. La única elegida de aquel siglo. Y él la había encontrado, ya fuera por casualidad o gracias al castigo que su padre le otorgó.

Se sintió electrizado, alzando la mirada al techó, escuchando aún los suaves sollozos de aquella chica. El impacto de aquella repentina revelación, logró dominar sus emociones. Trago gruesamente, no debía llamar la atención, no podía dejar que aquella pelirrosa le mirara, sabía por el texto que si ella le miraba, podía ver en él. Ella podía ver su sombra, la sombra a la que en el infierno llamaban, alma.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

_**Regla #1**__. No olvide nunca, no debes hacer contacto visual con algún ser humano que esté enamorado o muestre debilidad. Si lo haces, una horrible tragedia pasará. _

Se levantó respirando bruscamente, frunció el ceño, al llevar su mano a su frente tocando lo que parecía sudor. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él? El era un demonio y por consiguiente no debía de siquiera alterarse por un simple sueño.

Sakura suspiró, bajando por las escaleras de su edificio, mirando de soslayo la discusión que desarrollaban sus vecinos. Se tensó, apresurándose a colocar unos lentes oscuros, saliendo del lugar.

—Debo ignorarlas, sólo debo ignorarlas…—susurró la ojijade.

Caminó unos minutos hasta llegar a la entrada de un instituto, entro sin más, escuchando los murmullos de los estudiantes hacía su persona. Sin siquiera darse cuenta que detrás de ella a unos metros le seguía aquel hombre que vivía en el departamento de abajó.

Llegó hasta su salón de clases entrando, siendo empujada por un par de personas, Uchiha quien venía detrás de ella, frunció levemente el ceño. Pasando junto al grupo de chicos que habían empujado a la pelirrosa y empujar al del centro con fuerza, haciéndolo caer.

—Oye, oye—escuchó. El azabache giro sobre sus talones, mirándolo con tranquilidad.—Fi… Fíjate por donde vas…—murmuró, temiendo ante los ojos ónix.

Sin más se dieron vuelta apresurándose a salir de la vista de aquel chico. Uchiha entro al salón siendo observado por todos los presentes, sonrió ladino antes de caminar hasta donde se encontraba la pelirrosa.

Alzando una ceja en alto al poder observar como los alumnos de aquel salón, hacían todo lo posible para mantenerla excluida de los demás. Los lugares cercanos a la pelirrosa se encontraban vacíos, sonrió ladino sentándose junto a ella. La pelirrosa se tensó.

—¿Dónde esta ella?—se escuchó. —¿Dónde esta esa chica loca?—cuestionó.

Y en menos de un minuto una mujer de cabello negro entró al salón, buscando con la mirada a alguien en especifico, el azabache miró interesado, observando como la mujer, se apresuraba hasta donde se encontraba y miraba con el ceño fruncido a la chica a su lado.

—Tu mocosa…—comenzó a sollozar la mujer. —Tú lo hiciste, tú fuiste la única que pudo hacerlo—alzó la voz. —¡Dios mío, mi marido está muerto!—exclamó, agarrando a la pelirrosa del suéter, colocándola de pie agitarla y golpearla con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

—¿Su marido murió?—se escuchó.

—¿Asuma-sensei?—comenzaron a susurrar los alumnos.

—¡Deténgase!—alzó la voz la pelirrosa. —Si quiere matarme, adelante—soltó en un sollozó la chica. —¡Yo sólo lo advertí, había una sombra, ella estaba detrás de él!—exclamó.—La muerte—inquirió.

—¡Estás loca, Haruno!—exclamó la mujer. —Por eso tus padres murieron, por tu culpa… Por tu culpa ellos sufrieron—soltó.

—No es así…—murmuró la chica.

—¡No sobrevivirás así!—exclamó la pelinegra.

—Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir sola—sollozó la pelirrosa.

—Tu y tu boca maldita—gruñó la mujer, soltando una cachetada.

El salón quedó en completo silenció, observando sorprendidos la escena, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el ver por primera vez los ojos de aquella chica misteriosa, quien siempre iba a clase con lentes oscuros. Jades, aquel brillo jade en sus ojos, sorprendió a todos. A causa de la cachetada, los lentes habían salido volando, aterrizando aun metro de ellas.

—Mantén tus malditos ojos cerrados—soltó la mujer, mirándola con odio.

Tras unos segundos observaron como dos profesores entraron al aula, sacando a la mujer del lugar, sus ojos nuevamente se posaron el pelirrosa, la cual bajo el rostro, caminando hasta donde yacían sus lentes, tomándolos en manos y observando que estos se habían roto. Trago levemente. Acercándose nuevamente a su lugar, dejando sus lentes obre el escritorio y tomando su mochila, más el agarre del chico a su lado la detuvo.

El azabache le tendió los lentes que yacían en sus manos, mientras la pelirrosa miraba sus respectivos. El Uchiha se tensó poder observar como ella, le miraba tras tomar sus lentes. La sorpresa que inundó a la chica al notar que sus lentes estaban completamente bien.

—¿Qué es esto?—cuestionó en un susurró la pelirrosa.

—Estaban rotos, así que los arregle—inquirió el chico, con tranquilidad.

—Gracias—murmuró la pelirrosa. Dispuesta a colocarse los lentes. Más la mano del chico apreso su muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

—¿Por qué siempre cubres tus ojos?—cuestionó, mirándola.

—¿Disculpa?—murmuró la chica.

—Son… Son hermosos—soltó sin darse cuenta el azabache. Carraspeó levemente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Frunció el ceño.—¿Te pones las gafas de sol para evitar ver las sombras?—cuestionó.

—¿Lo escuchaste?—susurró la pelirrosa.

—¿Si?—afirmó el joven.

—¿Me crees?—cuestionó ella.

—Lo hago—asintió el tranquilamente.

La Haruno, soltó un suspiró antes de volver a tomar asiento junto a aquel azabache, la mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar ante la situación. Un profesor entró por la puerta del salón, saludado a todos, antes de comenzar con su clase, más paró al notar a alguien cerca de la Haruno, frunció el ceño. No reconocía aquel joven.

—¿Eres nuevo?—cuestionó el profesor.

El Uchiha giró su atención al hombre el cual se tensó al recibir la atención del chico, los alumnos observaron a su profesor, el cual en un parpadeó. Simplemente susurró un "entiendo", dando vuelta y comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón.

—¿Qué está pasando?—se escuchó en el salón.

—¿No ves las sombras si los usas?—volvió su atención a la chica. Señaló con su mirada los lentes. La Haruno asintió.

—Las sombras son negras, cuando me pongo gafas de sol, yo no las veo—murmuró la pelirrosa.

—¿El hombre del que la mujer hablo…?—siguió el azabache. —¿Tenía una sombra?—cuestionó. La pelirrosa asintió.—¿Sabías que esa persona iba a morir y quisiste informarlos para que lo evitaran?—frunció el ceño.

—La sombra que estaba sobre Asuma-sensei, estaba casi cultivada en su cuerpo, el tiempo se estaba terminando, el moriría ese mismo día—inquirió la chica.—Así que trate de hacer que se quedará en casa, avisándole a Kurenai-sensei—comentó en un susurró.—Asuma-sensei no estaba enfermo, eso quería decir que su muerte sería un accidente—soltó.

—¿No me crees, verdad?—cuestionó la chica en un suspiró.

—No, te creo por supuesto—hablo el Uchiha.

—Mis ojos están malditos, la gente tiene razón… Soy un monstruo maldito—susurró la ojijade, bajando la mirada. —Así que aléjate de mi antes de que seas visto como un bicho raro al estar cerca mío—soltó en un suspiró.

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron a más no poder al sentir la mano del Uchiha sobre su barbilla, alzándola hasta que está le mirará a los ojos. La pelirrosa se tensó al ver la profunda oscuridad que irradiaba en los ónix de aquel azabache.

—Me agradas—sonrió ladino el Uchiha. —Uchiha Sasuke—se presentó, soltándola, regresando su mirada al frente.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke?—susurró la pelirrosa sorprendida. —Tu nombre…—murmuró. —Es idéntico a…—fue interrumpido.

—¿El hijo del diablo?—sonrió ladino. —Me lo han dicho muchas veces—asintió. Se alzó de hombro, su vista cayó nuevamente en ella.

—Soy Sakura—susurró la ojijade. —Sakura Haruno—inquirió antes de colocarse nuevamente los lentes. Prestando atención al frente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

La mañana siguiente se levantó con los lentes sobre sus ojos, negó levemente antes de quitárselos y mirar el cielo, tragando levemente, retrocediendo un par de pasos, más mordió con fuerza su labio sacando sangre de él.

—Es un gran día—murmuró la pelirrosa.

Sus jades se incrustaron en aquella enorme sombra sobre el cielo de Konoha. Tomó un poco de aire antes de tranquilizarse, dando vuelta, comenzando a apresurarse, tenía que asistir al instituto.

Y tras una hora, nuevamente como el día anterior yacía caminando hacia el instituto. Tras llegar frunció el ceño al observar a Kurenai-sensei, junto al director en la puerta. Se acerco, queriendo pasar de ellos, más estos la frenaron.

—Señorita Haruno—hablo el hombre. —Me temó decirle esto pero lo que paso es inconcebible—siguió el hombre. —Este asuntó afecto tanto a estudiantes como a la señora Yuhi—inquirió. —La dimisión es la única salida—soltó.

—¿Que?—murmuró la pelirrosa.

—Para ser justos con los demás alumnos—suspiró el hombre. —La escuela decidió suspenderla por un tiempo—inquirió el director.

La Haruno abrió levemente la boca, más las instante la cerró, asintiendo antes de hacer una leve reverencia y dar vuelta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con el mismo chico de ayer, le sonrió levemente, antes de pasarlo de largo.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiró, girando sobre sus talones, siguiendo a la pelirrosa. Ambos caminaban con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha, la pelirrosa de un momento a otro se detuvo en el puente donde cruzaba el rio de la ciudad.

—Papá, mamá—hablo mirando al cielo. —Me han suspendido del instituto—comentó en un suspiró. —Yo no golpeé a nadie, tampoco fume en el instituto—añadió. —Me han dicho que no puedo ir por mi habilidad de ver la sombras de la muerte—murmuró. Sasuke le miró. —Sólo trate de salvar a Asuma-sensei—la voz comenzaba a quebrársele. —Yo sólo quería que se salvara—sollozó.

El azabache soltó un bufido, recargándose contra el barandal del puente, esperando que aquella pelirrosa dejara de llorar. Tras unos minutos, suspiró aliviado, más al girarse, pudo observar como la ojijade abría sus ojos aterrada, al ver a una mujer pasar la calle y un auto dirigirse a ella.

—Diablos—murmuró la pelirrosa.

Y sin más se apresuró a la mujer, observando como la sombra detrás de ella, estaba apunto de entrar por completo a su cuerpo, frunció el ceño, gritando antes de llegar hasta la mujer y empujarla con fuerza, logrando que la mujer callera cerca de la acera. Sus jades se abrieron con terror al ver el auto cerca de ella.

—Maldición—gruñó el Uchiha.

Y en menos de un parpadeó el azabache apareció frente a la pelirrosa, colocando una mano frente a el auto. El auto se detuvo, sorprendiendo a la multitud. El azabache giro, mirando como la chica aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

La vio abrir sus jades, mirándolo con la sorpresa inundando su persona. Uchiha rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido antes de retroceder dos pasos. Regreso su mirada a la ojijade, para así ver como la pelirrosa corrió directamente a la mujer. Ayudándola a colocarse de pie.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Muchas gracias jovencita—sonrió la mujer.

—Tenga más cuidado—inquirió la ojijade. Y sonrió levemente al ver la sombra desvanecerse.

La mujer se despidió, mirando a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, antes de hacer una leve reverencia. La ojijade soltó un suspiró para luego así girar hacia el Uchiha y apenas mostrar una mueca pequeña de sonrisa. El azabache rodó los ojos.

—¿Es normal en ti que salves la vida de las personas?—preguntó el Uchiha al verla caminar hacía él.

Nuevamente la chica se recargo sobre el barandal, mirando hacía el cielo de aquella mañana, el Uchiha soltó un suspiró, ante no obtener respuesta alguna. Sin decir nada, la ojijade volvió a caminar, Uchiha detrás de ella, llegando tras unos minutos frente a los departamentos en los que vivían.

—¿No te cansas de seguirme?—frunció el ceño la ojijade.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache, sonrió ladino. —Ni siquiera pienses que te estoy siguiendo—comentó desviando la mirada. —Vivo aquí—señalo el edificio.

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron con sorpresa, el Uchiha comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, esta vez siendo seguido por la pelirrosa. La pelirrosa observó al chico entrar al departamento debajo del suyo.

—Sasuke…—murmuró. El Uchiha se sorprendió al escucharla.

Sabía que por alguna extraña razón, la voz de aquella chica podía ser más fuerte que la de cualquiera, resonaba en su cabeza. Frunció el ceño, acercándose hasta la terraza, mirando el cielo nublado de Konoha. Era temprano, pero el cielo estaba bastante nublado.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar nuevamente llantos provenientes del departamento de arriba, soltó un bufido, era ella. La escuchó nuevamente, quería dejar de escuchar aquello, quería siquiera dejar de escuchar la voz de aquella chica unos minutos.

—Papás…—murmuró la pelirrosa. —Siento no estar visitándolos a menudo—inquirió.—Yo realmente los extraño, me hacen tanta falta—sollozó.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, pues a los pocos minutos no escuchó nada. Soltó un suspiró antes de hacer lo mismo que el primer día en el que llegó, subió sobre el barandal, antes de impulsarse y llegar al siguiente piso. Alzó una ceja en alto al ver aquella casa que hace unos días vio, tranquila y limpia. Aquella era distinta, la casa era misteriosa, lúgubre y terrorífica, el Uchiha instintivamente sonrió ladino, su departamento era un poco más oscuro que el de ella, pero de alguna forma le agradaba.

Sin importar nada, siguió caminando dispuesto a buscar a la pelirrosa, la busco con la mirada, fallando al intento. Entró a la habitación, ¿Era la habitación de ella? El color blanco inundaba aquellas cuatro paredes, incluso estaba más limpio que todo el departamento.

Paseo sus ónix por el lugar, deteniéndose en la puerta negra de aquel lugar. Se acerco tranquilamente, tomando el pomo, girándolo, abriendo observando al instante el cuerpo de la pelirrosa sobre el suelo. Frunció el ceño. No supo por que, más se acerco, tomándola en sus brazos, alzándola.

Increíblemente, por la ventana de aquella habitación entro viento, despojando de su rostro las hebras rosadas de la chica, el Uchiha alzó una ceja en alto al ver su flequillo largo, bastante corto. Su mirada bajo al suelo, encontrándose con algunas hebras rosas cortadas.

—Molestia—murmuró el azabache.

Dio vuelta con ella en brazos, saliendo de aquella pequeña habitación, para así caminar hacía la cama que yacía en medio del lugar, se acerco tranquilamente hasta posarla sobre el suave colchón. La dejó con tranquilidad, mirándola por unos segundos. La vio fruncir el ceño, para luego poco a poco abrir los ojos.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó la pelirrosa.

—No alces la voz—habló él con una voz gélida. Todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremeció, toda parte de su cuerpo se paralizó al igual que su corazón.

—¿Q… Quién… eres tú?—volvió a preguntar.

—Uchiha Sasuke—soltó el azabache. La ojijade le miró con cautela. —Y tu más que nadie me conoce, Sakura—sonrió sádico. —Sabes bien a que Uchihas me refiero—inquirió.

—N… No, no es cierto—murmuraba él con temor.

Entre la penumbra de aquella habitación, el cuerpo de la chica se tenso. El azabache se sentó a su lado, mirándola a los ojos, pudo notar un pequeño sobresalto en la pelirrosa, más ni se inmutó.

—¿Sasuke?—logró decir Sakura.

Él guardaron silencio. Sakura tenía curiosidad acerca de el chico frente a él. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta el parecido de ambos chicos, aquel Sasuke que conoció en el instituto y el Uchiha que describían en los libros. Trago gruesamente, subiendo su mirada a los ónix del chico. No podía ser tan malo mirar aquellos ojos.

—Déjame guiarte, Sakura—escuchó su voz.—No, eres un demonio—comentó. —Eres más que un humano y un demonio—inquirió.

La Haruno pareció entrar a un trance sin quitar su mirada del Uchiha. Se acerco a la chica con poca distancia entre sus rostros. Ella sintió estar prisionera y sin posibilidad de salir ante aquella mirada. Quiso pedir ayuda, quiso gritar por su libertad. Gritar por ayuda y Uchiha se sorprendió al escucharla lloraba de nuevo.

—Sabes quien soy, ¿no es así?—cuestionó el chico. —Soy un demonio, Sakura—sonrió ladino. —Y tú alguien que me puede causar problemas, más adelante—susurró.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron llenos de terror, la pelirrosa observó al Uchiha alzar su mano hasta su frente. Trago gruesamente, callando abruptamente. Sintió como el chico arrastraba lentamente su mano sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos. Escuchando una ultima vez antes de quedar completamente en la inconciencia.

—Estoy más cerca de lo que crees, cerezo—


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5.

Abrió los ojos apresuradamente, sentándose, frunció el ceño paseando su mirada por todo el lugar. Su habitación. Su mirada cayó en la puerta entre abierta, se colocó de pie, caminando hasta salir de la habitación. Sus jades se impregnaron en la terraza, trago levemente.

—El hombre que tiene miedo sin peligro, inventa el peligro para justificar su miedo Haruno, recuerda lo que papá decía—murmuró para si misma.

Trago gruesamente, antes de acercarse a la mesa del comedor, tomando las tijeras que ya hacían ahí, girando sobre sus talones, fijando su mirada en aquella terraza abierta. El viento sopló, meciendo su flequillo.

—Yo ya no puedo más con esto—inquirió la ojijade.

Alzando su mano, tragando gruesamente antes de cortar el cabello que le cubría los ojos, hebra por hebra cayó, su mirada subió poco a poco deteniéndose en la enorme nube oscura que yacía sobre Konoha. Sintió sus piernas temblar, más dejó caer las tijeras de su mano para si hacerlas puño, frunció el ceño, mirando al frente.

—No me esconderé más—murmuró ella.

Uchiha yacía recargado sobre el barandal de la terraza del departamento, con la mano extendida hacía la nada, entre sus dedos yacía un par de hebras rosadas, sonrió ladino, alzando un poco la mirada para luego así, mirar al frente.

—¿Un don o una maldición? —cuestionó intrigado el azabache.

—Yo…—la escuchó. —Puedo ver la muerte sobre la ciudad—terminó.

—Interferir con el trabajo del inframundo, puede traer terribles consecuencias—sonrió ladino. —Y sobre todo interferir en el trabajo de mi padre—susurró. —Ella es…—soltó un bufido. —Un humano interesante—murmuró.

Una hora más tarde, tomo su morral, caminando hasta la puerta, saliendo y cerrando tras de ella, soltó un suspiró, antes de bajar al siguiente piso, estando allí paró, mirando de reojo el departamento de aquel piso. Aquel chico nuevo, el hombre que la había acompañado esa mañana que la dejaron fuera del instituto. Ahora vivía ahí.

La puerta se abrió, logrando que la pelirrosa se tensará tragando grueso, el Uchiha instintivamente fijó su mirada en ella, alzando una ceja en alto. La Haruno desvió la mirada rápidamente antes de volver a bajar de piso. Sintiendo al hombre caminar tras de ella.

No tardo mucho en llegar a una cafetería, sentándose, mientras sacaba un libro de su morral y colocándolo sobre la mesa, observó como aquel joven azabache, se sentaba frente a ella.

—¿Puedo preguntar por que me sigue?—cuestionó ella.

—Hmp—emitió. —Me has dejado curioso, respecto a tu "don" —comentó el chico. Sus ojos se posaron en el texto sobre la mesa, lo tomó en sus manos. —Los demonios de la antigüedad y su infernal legado—leyó el titulo.

—Los demonios… llevan existiendo en mitos y leyendas desde tiempos muy antiguos—hablo la pelirrosa. — En la jerarquía del Mal, tal y como consta en grimorios y textos ocultistas, cada demonio tiene un nombre y una función precisa—observó como el chico le prestaba atención. —En la época medieval la gente llevaba a cabo rituales para protegerse de ellos, ya que se creía por aquel entonces que todo individuo era acosado por demonios, que acechaban a la espera de un momento de debilidad para atacar—inquirió tranquilamente.

La camarera llegó hasta ellos, sonriendo coquetamente hacía el chico, Uchiha le miró por un segundo para luego así volver a concentrar su mirada en la chica. Haruno pidió por los dos, logrando que la mujer se alejará desanimada. Tomó un poco de aire antes de volver a retomar el tema.

—Según la tradición, cada demonio está especializado en cierto tipo de actividades, y puede ser invocado para pedirle ayuda en esa área concreta—comentó rodando los ojos.—Sin embargo, el precio de una invocación de este tipo es siempre el alma del individuo, que acabará yendo a parar al infierno—soltó. —El demonio considerado más agresivo de todos es el denominado "Señor de la Sangre"—tomo e libro de entre las manos del azabache, para así dejarlo sobre la mesa, hojeándolo y parando en un par de páginas, mostrando una ilustración el cual hizo sonreír burlón al Uchiha.

—Se refieren a Satanás—comentó como si nada el Uchiha.

—Así es—asintió ella.

—¿Te gusta mucho la literatura de este tipo? —alzó una ceja en alto.

—No—negó ella. —Más por esto a lo que llamas "don" —murmuró. —Necesito informarme—soltó.

—Los demonios de sangre pura son aquellos que nacieron o nacen de "él"—hablo el azabache. —No pueden catalogar a todos como demonios—bufó. —Hay humanos los cuales, al morir van a las fosas del infierno por cometer suicidio, por matar personas, simplemente por cometer algún pecado de grado 1—inquirió llamando la atención de la chica. —Trabajar como un demonio es un castigo que deben llevar acabó—dijo.

—¿Co… como lo…?—fue interrumpida.

—Leer es saber—se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia.

La camarera regreso con ellos, llevando en una bandeja un café para ambos y en un plato unas galletas. La Haruno agradeció, Uchiha frunció el ceño mirando aquella taza con liquido oscuro, sus ónix viajaron a la chica, observando como está llevaba el contenido a sus labios, bebiendo.

Soltó un suspiró, antes de hacer lo mismo, abriendo sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, aquella bebida era realmente deliciosa. Bajo la taza, siendo consiente de la mirada sorprendida de aquella pelirrosa. Alzó una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —soltó bruscamente.

—No… No es eso—murmuró ella. —La gente piensa que soy demasiado extraña por beber el café negro sin una pizca de azúcar o miel—inquirió restándole importancia.

—¿Café? —cuestionó él.

—Si—asintió ella.

El Uchiha volvió a tomar la taza en sus manos, dando un sorbo al liquido, su mirada se poso en la calle frente a aquel lugar, frunciendo el ceño al vislumbrar a su hermano, rápidamente se colocó de pie, apresurándose a la entrada. La Haruno alzó una ceja en alto, tomándose apresuradamente el café, antes de sacar su cartera y dejar un par de billetes sobre la mesa, siguiendo al azabache.

—¿Uchiha? —llamó la pelirrosa ya fuera del lugar.

Lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo caminando por la calle, sus jades fueron directamente al semáforo el cual cambió a verde, logrando que los carros siguieran su camino, el aire se fue de su cuerpo. Corrió apresuradamente hasta él.

Jalándolo a tan solo unos milímetros de ser aventado por un carro. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, siendo arrastrado por aquella mujer, frunció el ceño, mirándola sobre la acera a su lado. Ella aún manteniendo sus ojos centrados en él.

—Me alegro que estés bien—murmuró la chica. —Estoy tan feliz…—dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

—¿Qué es esto? —frunció el ceño el chico, alzando la mirada.

Llevándola directamente al lugar donde había visto a su hermano. Chasqueó la lengua al ya no encontrarlo. Observó una pluma negra en el suelo, justo a lado de aquella pelirrosa, la tomo en sus manos, observando aquel nombre escrito con sangre.

—¿Es tu alma la que necesito recoger? —susurró para si mismo.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su departamento, observó la calle de lado a lado, cerciorándose que nadie estuviera cerca. Nuevamente observó a la chica dormida en sus brazos, antes de inclinarse un poco, impulsándose y brincar, cayendo sobre la terraza de su departamento.

Camino adentrándose al lugar, siendo consiente de la poca luminosidad que había, llegó a su habitación, recostando a la chica sobre su cama, dando vuelta y abriendo la cortina oscura que tapaba la luz del sol, gruñó levemente al recibir de golpe la luz.

Nuevamente regresando al lado de la chica, la observó, parado, su cabello rosado esparcido sobre su almohada, la respiración tranquila de la joven al descansar, instintivamente su mirada cayó sobre la pequeña cortina de flequillo. La había cortado, era más que evidente.

Él no sabía el motivo, más en la cafetería al verla directamente, su mirada no podía salir de los ojos jades de ella. Negó levemente, frunciendo el ceño. Más giró el rostro al sentir como alguien aparecía a su lado. Itachi.

—Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía—habló su hermano.

—¿Por qué crees que va a morir? —cuestionó sin rodeos el menor. Y no era nada extraño, ya que aquella pluma negra era de su hermano.

—Ella todavía es joven—murmuró Itachi, fijando su mirada en la joven inconsciente.

—¿A quien le importa? —rodó los ojos el menor.

—Hmp—emitió el mayor, alzando una ceja en alto. —¿Entonces porque preguntas sobre su destino? —cuestionó Itachi.

El Uchiha menor, gruñó, dando vuelta hasta tomar una sabana negra que se encontraba sobre una silla. Regresando hasta colocarse junto a su hermano arrojándola sobre la chica. El Uchiha mayor bufó.

—Insensible—bufó el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, antes de tomar el morral de la chica, abriéndolo mientras lo tomaba de la parte inferior y sin miramiento alguno vaciar todo lo que había dentro. Cayendo todo sobre la cama. Uchiha Itachi observaba todo con interés.

—Ella sabe de nosotros—comentó el menor. —Tiene un don, ella lo llama maldición el cual la deja ver la sombra de la muerte—informó, mirando como su hermano se sorprendía.

—¿Ella sabe sobre…?—fue interrumpido.

—No—negó Sasuke.—A pesar de ser uno de los siete príncipes, tal parece que mi aura no logra ser detectada por ella—inquirió.

Uchiha Itachi se acerco a la cama, tomando el libro que había caído sobre la cama, _Los demonios de la antigüedad y su infernal legado. _Observó a su hermano, acercarse nuevamente a la cama, cargando a la chica como costal sobre su hombro. Negó completamente.

—¿A dónde vas?—cuestionó el mayor. —Oye…—más su hermano lo ignoró.

Lo observó salir de la habitación, lo siguió, mirando como se paraba sobre el barandal de la terraza del lugar, impulsándose y subir al siguiente piso. Tras un minuto regreso, este le miró con una ceja en alto. Uchiha Itachi se sentó en la silla de la terraza, el menor hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado.

—Ella esta llevando una vida dura—suspiró Itachi.

—Debe esperar un poco más, no puedo llevar su vida al inframundo todavía—se limitó a decir Sasuke. —No hasta que el castigó de nuestro padre acabé—bufó. —La llevaré en cuanto está tontería termine—soltó.—Se me ocurrió una idea brillante para divertirme en mi estancia aquí—sonrió ladino.

—¿Una idea brillante? ¿qué es?—cuestionó Itachi.

—Los ojos de esa chica—soltó el menor.

Una hora más tarde yacía Sakura Haruno frunciendo el ceño, antes de abrir los ojos, observando su cuarto, suspiró un poco. Sentándose sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos al recordar breves imágenes.

—¿Fue un sueño?—dijo confundida. Chasqueó la lengua al sentir molestia en el antebrazo, revisándose. Encontrando un enorme raspón.—No fue un sueño—inquirió.—Vi una sombra cerca de Uchiha—murmuró. —Debo comprobarlo—soltó.

Se apresuró a colocarse de pie, saliendo de su habitación, incluso de su departamento, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, llegando al piso de abajó, tocando el timbre de la casa del chico, quien abrió tras unos minutos.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó tranquilamente el chico.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó la Haruno.

—Debería ser yo quien diga eso—bufó el azabache. —Pero…—la miró.

Dentro del departamento yacía Uchiha Itachi mirando desde lejos la escena en la entrada. Escuchaba perfectamente y no pudo evitar observar de pies a cabeza a aquella pelirrosa, parecía una humana completamente normal. Más su hermano decía no ser así.

—Tú—volvió a escuchar a su hermano. —Realmente nos ves… quiero decir ¿puedes realmente ver las sombras?—inquirió.

—Si—asintió ella.

Dando un paso al frente, entrando al departamento, logrando que Uchiha Itachi se tensara, el hombre camino hasta la terraza impulsándose y subir a la terraza del piso superior. Escuchó como su hermano y la pelirrosa salían a la terraza.

—Nunca he visto algo así antes—comentó ella. —Los que he visto antes, siempre estaban justo detrás o al lado de los cuerpos—inquirió mirando al cielo. —Nunca he visto una sombra tan grande—murmuró. —Me da escalofríos—susurró.

—Escucha—hablo el azabache. —Permanece a mi lado en todo momento—inquirió con seriedad. —Desde este momento, necesito que seas mis ojos—comentó mirándola.

Sobre aquel piso yacía Uchiha Itachi recargado mirando el cielo azul, más ante sus ojos la enorme sombra que había crecido tras la llegada de su hermano opacaba la luz. Soltó un suspiró. Recordando las palabras de Sasuke.

—Puede que papá tenga razón y tu estancia aquí sea más que un simple castigo—hablo Itachi mirando al cielo. —Esa chica será un problema para ti hermanito—soltó en un suspiró.


End file.
